


Secret Admirer

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Flirting, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam gets a secret admirer at his coffee shop.





	Secret Admirer

Sam made his way into his usual coffee shop, glad that he had time between his classes every Tuesday and Thursday to stop in for a drink and small study session.  He got into the queue, eyes roaming the menu even though he never got anything different.

When he got up to the counter, he gave a small smile to the guy working the register, one of the regulars. There were usually four or five people working, seeing as the coffee shop was always busy since it was so close to campus, and Sam recognized all of their faces.

“Large black coffee, please – Sam,” Sam requested, getting cash out of his wallet.  He handed his money over and moved to snag a small table, getting his books out to begin his study as he half-listened for his name.

Just a minute later, he heard, “Sam!” called out by one of the girls, and he headed up to grab his cup, smiling at the girl behind the counter before he went to sit back down.

It wasn’t until he had drunk half the cup and was half a chapter in to his reading that he noticed the note next to his name on the cup: ‘ _You’re so cute it’s distracting_.’

The note brought a smile to his face and he looked up at the counter, wondering which of the workers wrote the note.  He noticed that a shift must have changed, as only a couple of the baristas were the same as when he came in.  Shaking his head, he got back to his studying, the small smile still stuck on his face.

The next time Sam came to the coffee shop, he had forgotten about the note on his cup a couple days before. He went through the same motions – “Large black coffee – Sam”, sit down, open books, get coffee, study.

He noticed this note quicker than last time, but still not until he had sat back down.  ‘ _Roses are red, violets are blue, coffee is hot, and so are you_.’

The cute rhyme made Sam laugh out loud, and he embarrassedly looked around him, hoping no one thought he was crazy for laughing to himself.  Once again, his eyes looked up at the counter, but all of the baristas were busy, working on whatever drink they were making.  None of them seemed to be watching him for a reaction, so he shrugged and concentrated on his studying, as much as he was able to.

Sam had time that weekend to do some coffee-shop studying (not that he was trying to spend more time there to get another note, nope), so he made his way to the shop mid-morning on Saturday.  It was much busier on Saturday than it was during the week, so the line took longer and there were even more baristas working.  

As Sam stood in line, he looked at each employee, trying to remember which ones had been working the previous week, and wondering if any of them were the ones who wrote him the notes.

When it was his turn at the counter, he ordered his regular “Large black coffee – Sam,” paid, and turned to look for a seat.  The girl at the register promised that if he had to sit outside, his drink would be brought to him, so he nodded, heading to the outdoor patio.  

He was a little bummed, as he had wanted to watch the baristas closely to see if he could catch someone writing a note to him, but that wasn’t the real reason he was there – no. He was there to  _study_.

Sam found a small table under an umbrella and got to work, watching for his coffee.  After a few minutes, a girl came outside with a small tray of drinks, calling out names.  Customers raised their hands as their names were called, and she brought the drinks around.  

When Sam’s name was called, he waved at her, sending her a smile of thanks as she grabbed a napkin, wrapped it around the cup, and handed it to him.  

She was turned away and delivering another drink when Sam looked at his cup, seeing yet another note written on the side.  ‘ _Your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?_ ’

“Wow, stepping up your game, are you?” Sam said to the thin air beside him, taking a sip of the coffee before he turned to his books, more distracted than what he’d care to admit by his mysterious barista suitor.

The following Tuesday, Sam was determined to figure out who his secret admirer barista was.  He ordered his coffee and stood near the counter, trying to keep an eye on his cup between the flurry of movement.  He was amazed at the seemingly choreographed dance that the baristas were in behind the counter, and while he thought his eyes were on his cup the whole time, it ended up that his name was called before he expected.  

The girl who held his coffee out to him gave him a smile, and he looked at his cup before he left. Sure enough, there was another note.

“Excuse me,” Sam said to the barista, before she could turn away.  “Did you write this?”  He motioned toward the handwriting on the cup, and she looked at it briefly before shaking her head.  

“Sorry, I don’t do the marker stuff back here,” she replied, smiling.

“Do you know who wrote it?” Sam asked, looking at the other baristas behind her, all working hard.  

She shrugged, tossing a look over her shoulder.  “Could be anyone, I guess.  Sorry.” Sam started to turn before she spoke again.  “We have a message board over there,” she gestured to the wall by the sugar and creamer station.  “If you want to write a note to someone.”

Sam nodded, turning to find a table.  As he sat, he read his newest note.  ‘ _Hey Angel, what time do you have to get back to heaven?_ ’

His eyes made their way back to the counter to see if anyone was looking at him, but none of them were. With a sigh, he put his nose to the books, trying to get some studying in.

And maybe he thought about leaving a note on the message board, but decided against it – if his secret admirer barista wanted to talk to him in person, he’d wait for them to do it.

Once again, Thursday between classes found Sam at the coffee shop.  Since Tuesday, he had come to the decision that if someone was trying to get up the nerve to put something other than a cheesy pick-up line, something like a phone number, on his coffee cups, he would be able to wait for them to do it. Besides, he was kind of enjoying the attention from afar.  What, guys could be woo-ed just like girls.

“Large black coffee – Sam,” he ordered, sitting down at a table.  He was already immersed in his studying when his name was called, so much so that he took a book with him to the counter so he wouldn’t have to stop reading.  

He sat back down and took a gulp of his coffee, finishing the paragraph before he looked for a message. ‘ _Is your last name Campbell?  Cause you’re mmm mmm good_.’

Sam laughed at the line more than some of the others, thinking briefly of his mother and her family before getting back to studying.

If he gave an extra goodbye wave to the workers that day, it was merely him being friendly, right?

Subconsciously wanting to encourage his barista, Sam returned on Saturday morning again.  It had been almost two weeks since the first note, so hopefully they were feeling more and more courageous, especially if they had seen any of Sam’s positive reactions to the messages.

He ordered and sat outside again, finding a table in the sun to keep him warm.  Sam was people-watching on the patio when the barista came out with an armful of drinks, and smiled at her when she brought his to him.

His smile only widened when he saw the message on his cup today.  ‘ _I’ll cook you dinner if you cook me breakfast_ ’ and a phone number was scribbled on his cup.  

Without even taking the time to drink some of his coffee, Sam grabbed his phone to text the number.

Sam _: Meet you in Canfield Court at 6?_

He only had to wait for a moment before the number replied:  _I’ll be the one with the coffee. :)_

Sam _: Can’t wait.  I make a mean omelet, so you better be ready._

Sam couldn’t believe how outgoing he was being, but seeing as this person had been pursuing him for the past two weeks, he was looking forward to an eventful night.


End file.
